Together
by btr1dnhov
Summary: Tori-centric One-shot Not good with sums. Please give a try!


_**This takes place during Beggin' on your knees, this has major Jori friendship! I know you guys are used to my 'beri' stories; but I realized Beck is a Male version of Tori… Soooo yahhh…ENJOY. Also there is going to be a twist plot change!**_

Tori's POV

Wow, I can't believe Ryder game me a second chance! I mean I understand what I did was wrong, but if Trina didn't tell me too, I would not feel guilty. Well anyways, as soon as I got home I turned on my TV to watch my Doctor Who marathon…. Don't judge me! This show has pretty good chizz in it. Kay! Well anywhore, when stuff got serious, the damn TV station cut the show off just to put on supernatural! UGH. How I hate that show… It all fake and stupid! Just as I was about to rant to the TV the flippin' doorbell rang.

"You'll get it!" said Trina in an annoying screech.

"Uhhhhhh" I groaned.

I opened up the door and saw 4 people I never wanted to see again….Just kidding I got to school with them !

"Cat, André, Beck and Jade, what a lovely surprise" I said in a monotone voice. What? I am still pretty pissed about Doctor who!

"Tori, I think you should sit down" Said a pity full Beck.

"Cut the crap, guys what is going on?" I questioned.

"Well-" (**you guys/girls, get the next part right I don't exactly remember this part so I am going to skip it. Sorry)** As Beck started his story. Wow that cut deep! OUCH!

"Then Robbie told us." Said Beck, again with the Pity!

"So, he was just using me?" I replied softly.

"Guys, please give us a bit of time? I need to talk to Tori." Jade told 3/5 of the gang members (Not including rex:P)

"Okay, Tori we will be back with a huge pile of Ben & Jerry's. Okay?" Said the little red ditzy head.

"Whatever. BYE!" Jade and I said in unison, as the left.

"Listen, Vega-"She was later cut off by the sound of our pear phones.

I went to take out my phone and I could not believe what I saw…

_The _

_Pictures found of Beck and Cat making out in Becks car (insert pic) _

"OH MY GOSH" Again Jade and I said in sync.

"Tori, I think you should check what else is on _The _" Jade said on the verge of tears. POOR THING!

So I check The Slap and was Immediately Gobsmacked

_The _

_Ryder Daniels recently posted that 'Make it shine' singer_ _Tori Vega was using him for a good grade._

_Comments: _

_Wow it's about time HA got scandalous!_

_SEE! I knew she is an attention seeking whore!_

_WOW. I understand how she picked Ryder, I mean she is talentless_. You know what hurt about that one is that, it was from Trina!

_Click for more loads._

"Um….. That hurt….. A LOT." I said trying to hold back the tears, but ended up failing.

"That is it! I am Done. D.O.N.E with this, come on." Jade yelled as she pulled me to my room.

"Where are we going?" I asked stupidly.

She turned 'round and gave me a 'really' look, I just shrugged.

As soon as we got to my room. She literally raided my room as soon as she found some suitcase.

"What are you doing?" I asked. As she searched my drawers.

"I am packing your clothes, what does it look like I am doing." The gothic girl replied sassily, While she threw random clothes into the 'case.

"Why?" I asked carefully.

"We are getting out of here." She replied once again, as she wondered the room.

"If you are looking for money, I will show you." I said kind of nervous. As I walked towards the location of the money, while she followed suit.

"Okay" She started as she retrieved the money, "Get the 'cases and meet me in my car." Then she left.

"Oh" She said popping back in "Don't forget to leave a note." Then she left.

So I carried my suitcases downstairs, then went to the kitchen; write a note to my mum:

_Dear mum,_

_I am leaving, like you care._

_Don't look for me or come after me!_

_Bye 'Holly'_

'_Love' Tori._

Then I left it on the counter and left.

As soon as I got in Jade's care

I asked "Where are your 'cases?"

She replied with a laidback "In my trunk with yours."

"Now with your $1200 and my $4000 that will make-" She paused to do the math "$5200"

"…" I was about to say something when she read my mind. "I have the tickets and house bought, and we are moving to California!" Jade said with real excitement.

(**I am going to skip the car ride, 'cuz I am a lazy a$$)**

As soon as we got to the Airport we checked through, went to security jade got beeped for her scissors…. Yada yada yada. The when the intercom said _'All boarders for California please enter gate 109 on your left, Thank you"_

Then the same shit in different languages.

The out of nowhere Jade held my hand and smiled like no other then said "This is our new beginning, we will make it through _together_!" _together that rang through my head like song lyrics _

I smiled and said "Together. "I also squeezed her hand tighter. As we boarded the plane.

_**There I did it you guys/girls can imagine how the plane ride went! R&R **_

_**Also I don not own any of the stuff I mentioned so Yah… It is depressing!**_


End file.
